


Some Days

by Xin0Lan



Series: You Have Always Counted [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock - Fandom, Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Family, Happy Ending, No Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 05:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5321777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xin0Lan/pseuds/Xin0Lan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yesterday felt like heaven on earth. Yesterday felt like paradise. Yesterday the sun shone. That was Yesterday not Today.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Some Days

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).



> Published on Fanfiction: 1 Aug 2014

**-Some Days-**

* * *

Yesterday felt like heaven on earth.

Yesterday felt like paradise.

Yesterday the sun shone.

X

Today was to complete opposite.

Today was just terrible.

Today the sun hid behind a down pour of massive raindrops.

X

Sherlock woke up with a piercing headache.

Sherlock ran into the armoire door this morning.

Sherlock punched the faucet this morning.

Sherlock cut his finger breaking the teacup.

Sherlock barrelled into the corner of the table.

X

Today was not good. Molly knew.

Molly sighed sadly then determination sat in her eyes.

Molly pleaded for enough strength to see the day end.

X

Molly dressed him in the black suit.

Molly made his tea.

Molly kissed his bruised hand.

X

Molly tended to his cut.

Molly read to him.

Molly made him eat.

X

Sherlock curled up in his chair.

Sherlock wandered in his Mind Palace.

Sherlock went back to yesterday's bliss.

X

Sherlock didn't want to leave there.

Sherlock didn't want Estella.

Sherlock didn't want his Work.

X

Lestrade didn't call for his help.

Lestrade brought drinks over.

Lestrade brought desserts.

X

The Watsons came over for supper.

The Watsons stayed late.

The Watsons told their childhood stories.

The Watsons made The Holmes laugh.

The Watsons made Sherlock forget his misery.

X

Molly didn't say a word about his experiment left on the kitchen table.

Molly didn't say a word about the flat being disorganised.

Molly didn't say a word about him not doing anything productive all day.

X

Sherlock felt helpless.

Sherlock felt trapped.

Sherlock felt depressed.

X

Sherlock felt angry at everything.

Sherlock shouted at John.

Sherlock snapped at Molly.

X

Sherlock felt guilty.

Sherlock apologised.

Sherlock meant what he said.

X

John hugged him, then forgave him.

Molly kissed him and held him tight.

She had already forgiven every wrong word he might say that morning.

X

Sherlock's shoulder hurt from the armoire.

Sherlock's hurt from the cut and bruise.

Sherlock's head spun out of control.

X

Molly massaged his pain.

Molly dressed his wounds.

Molly read to him.

X

Molly built the fire strong.

Molly laced her fingers in his.

Molly sat there in silence basking in its warmth with him.

X

Molly trace his visage with a gentle finger.

Molly kissed his scarred hands decorated by the toll of his work.

Then his flushed cheeks painted by the glowing flame.

Then his beautiful glistening yet unseeing eyes.

Then his sweet lips and murmured, "I love you. I will always be at your side."

X

Tomorrow the sky would be blue and beautiful. But not today.

Some days the sky was black and ominous. That was today.

There would be many more Worst Days to come. This was neither their first not last of the Worst Days.

There were days when all he wanted was to see the stars' reflection dance in and out of the black curtain every night as he gazed loving into his Molly's.

On the worst days when nothing seemed to go properly for Sherlock, he knew the one aspect would never fail him.

Some days were beautiful and some days were miserable, but everyday he had his best friend who was also his loving wife


End file.
